Under the Mountain
by uoduck
Summary: In which Harry gets reincarnated as a dwarf before the events of The Hobbit. This will be slash, of the Harry/Thorin kind.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Yep, this is a thing that, well, my mom thought of it. The credit for the plot bunny goes to her. I'm just writing it. This story will mostly follow the movie and then move on with the book.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hobbit or Harry Potter. JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien own them.

* * *

It had been really surprising to wake up after being dead to being alive and a dwarf. He had just said goodbye to his sons and daughters and his vision had gone dark. He had had a full life, becoming the Minister of Magic later on in life then retiring at a ripe old age. His vision had darkened on his bed in his house in London and then he woke up in this weird home that was all stone. He doesn't remember anything in between being dead and being born as a small lad. Except, he did have the feeling of warmth and a sense of being destined to help. When he had 'woken up' he realized that his life in England was a bit hazy or dim in his brain and that he wasn't in England anymore.

Throughout his childhood, he loved actually being a child, albeit not a human child. But, it was as if he had gotten a second change at an actual childhood. He had two great, loving dwarven men who had found him abandoned in the wilderness outside of the Blue Mountains and raised him. Athin and Gavor were always going on about how they had found him as a dwarfling with dead orcs and goblins around him a couple of miles outside of the town. They had named him Hadrian, which apparently had made him giggle delightedly as a toddler. But he found that he preferred to go by Harry, which he supposed made sense.

However, once he began to exhibit more magical talents, they kept that to themselves. The first time he had shifted into a leopard kitten was quite startling for them, but Harry remembered that they took it in stride. He suspected that they had received a visit from Mahal when they had found him, which was why they did not panic when things started to float around him.

Gavor taught him swordsmanship and how to take care of his weapons. He also taught him how to use a bow and arrow, even though it was an elvish weapon. As a young child, Harry remembered hearing Gavor argue with his friends that his child needed to know how to use each weapon at his disposal. Though Harry does remember balking at the war hammer. Both Gavor and Athin didn't blink an eye when a long, thin twig and a cloak landed in Harry's lap when he was past the age of maturity of a dwarf, which was around 40. Harry had not been surprised to see the Elder Wand or the invisibility cloak in his lap, as he had mastered it in his first life, it probably wanted to follow him wherever he went. Though it was odd that the Resurrection stone had not found him.

Athin taught him the different braids when he was old enough to fight and to go off gaining the attention of other young dwarves in the town. He remembers getting his first hint of a beard and he was joyful about it and so were his parents. When he reached that age, he was gifted by Gavor, who was a blacksmith in the town, a beautiful sword that was tailored to fit his grip. Athin, by now use to watching his son's weapon training and knowing what weapon he preferred after the sword, had also gotten him a bow that had been made by one of the finest dwarven weapon makers.

After receiving the bow and sword, he had gone to the training yard to spar against some of his friends. He had reached full height at the normal height for dwarves, so he and his friends were all at the same height. He was as bulky, but still lean at the same time, as his friends. It was still quite awkward having to look up at the men who traveled through town. He still had the green eyes from what Gavor said when he asked.

He also remembered making his first hair bead and braiding some of his long black(he had chuckled when it turned out to be black and always as unkempt as when he was just Harry) hair. Athin had admired his first braid and hugged him, which had caused his cheeks to warm and hide his head against his papa's chest. He still remembered everything about his life in London and cherished everything about his papa and father now.

* * *

He had been called back home from the forge by his papa for some important news. Though, it hadn't taken a lot to get him to go home. Harry had found that he liked going out in the woods, just practicing his magic, now that he had a different body. He also had discovered that he had a larger magical core now than he had in his earlier life. He also just enjoyed sparring with his friends, too, which granted, he gained a lot of attention from the little group of female dwarves in the town.

So, he quickly said goodbye to his group of friends and ran on home. On the way, he saw many weary and disoriented dwarves that he didn't recognize walking through the town. Once he got home, he saw that the home that was next to theirs had horses tied up in front of it. It had been empty for a while now and to see that they had neighbors made Harry quite happy.

He went to his house and walked inside only to hear unfamiliar voices and see unfamiliar people in the dining room.

"Ah, Hadrian, good to see you arrived home. We have guests and I'm sure that you noticed the home next door has been occupied," Gavor gestured to the guests.

Harry glanced at the female dwarf who smiled at him and the male dwarf, who only nodded at him. They looked exhausted, as if they had been traveling for months. During dinner, they recounted the tale of the sacking of Erebor.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Finally, I have written the second chapter! On another note, I edited a bit of the first chapter, so you may want to reread it.

* * *

Harry had been surprised and then saddened to hear about what happened at Erebor. He had definitely planned on traveling there sometime in the near future. The guests stayed for dinner and had shared the news. His fathers were kind of the official heads of the city here in the Blue Mountains, so any newcomers or news would have gone through them.

There had been a few refugees from Erebor, that they had seen go through the town. Harry had seen the horses outside and their saddlebags had carried much, though not as much as Erebor could have held.

"Are you two going to be staying here long?" Athin asked the two. "Where are King Thror and Thrain? Have you heard news of them?"

"We will be staying here," one of them replied. "We hope to make a living here." He glanced at his partner, who nodded his head.

"I have not heard anything from our king. He is hopefully finding a more permanent home for us. The elves certainly had no care in the world about us when we fled Erebor."

* * *

A couple of weeks after that dinner, Harry felt like he wanted to explore the world that he had been born into. His fathers had understood, for the most part. They were the only ones that didn't think he was odd for a dwarf; that he wanted to go out into the world and that he didn't have much of a liking for jewels and gems like most dwarrows do. So, they helped him pack and bought him a ponyfor his travels. On the day before he left, he was getting very excited, as he had just been in the Blue Mountains ever since he was born here.

"Mahzirikhi zu gang ghukhil," Athin told him. Gavor said the same and then pulled him into a fierce hug.

"We will see each other again," Gavor half-threatened and half-promised. Harry was taking his self-made armor, weapons, cloak and wand, so he figured that between those, he would do fine. Though, he still wasn't telling anyone and everyone about his magic, so he was cautious around strangers. Mounting the pony, he waved goodbye to his parents and trotted off.

* * *

29 years later

Harry was just a couple of hours journey to Azanulbizar when he saw a large group of other dwarves headed the same way. He had heard from a passing Longbeard that King Thror had put out the word for dwarves to reclaim the dwarf kingdom of Azanulbizar, so to Moria he went. He figured he could lend a hand if Thror was in need of more men. His mare, who he had come to name Bailey had grown rather attached to him, so wherever he went, she followed. He had no explanation for the way Bailey acted, but he put it down to the way other animals tended to like him. Harry just had a glowing personality! More seriously, there was no place that Bailey wouldn't follow him. If he happened to accidentally run into trolls or goblins, Bailey would just stand there patiently and wait until he was done. Harry had even seen her thwack a goblin with one of her hind hooves too, to which Harry would promptly cut down the offending goblin. She didn't even bat an eye at him when he used magic around her, which he always gave her an extra carrot for.

Throughout the years, Harry had moved from place to place. He had visited Gondor, and Rohan, despite the fact that dwarves don't really travel outside of their kingdomsand that experience had been odd. Having to look up a couple of feet when talking to men was really weird. Though, he had gotten a few compliments for how he handled his pony. He had traveled up to the Iron Hills, where he had met other dwarrows.

He had ended up staying in the Iron Hills for the past few years, first as an apprentice weapon maker than he had taken over as master. Harry's craft had become well known and he had even made weapons for well known dwarves. When the call had gone out for dwarrows to join in the reclaiming of Azanulbizar, he had heeded the call.

Throughout the years that he had been on the road, he had preferred to use his weapons first and magic second, if at all needed. Harry had intended on keeping his magic a secret and he was able to do that. However, if he spotted someone who needed healing, he did indeed heal them. That was the exception to his rule.

He was now 69 years old, young for a dwarf, but he still felt old. He still remembered his old life, but it was growing more and more distant. Those memories were being covered up by the first time Gavor had defended him from bullies as a child. Or the time that Athin taught him how to braid his own hair and he put in his 'of age' braid. The time when he first received hints of a small beard was very pleasing for him, too. Having a childhood where he was loved meant the world to him now.

* * *

It was about the time that the sun started its' descent when he reached his destination. About 15 miles towards the west was Moria, the kingdom he had heard tales about in his youth. Coming up onto the next hill on the horizon, he was greeted by the sight of a camp ground that was full of dwarves walking around. He saw many sharpening axes and swords as well as war hammers. There were ponies tied in the middle all munching on grass and other plants. He could see dwarves lighting torches and adding the finishing touches to their tents, so they wouldn't have to pitch them in the darkness. Harry estimated a rough 7,000 dwarves and their tents were in the site.

Clucking to Bailey, they walked down to the valley and the campground. As soon as he reached the encampment, he was stopped by another dwarf, who was presumably a scout or guard.

"What is your business here?" the guard said in a gruff voice.

Harry turned his gaze toward the dwarf. "I'm here to fight."

"Good. We need all the help we can get. There's an empty space for you right over there," the dwarf pointed towards said space. The dwarf then went back to his post and turned his gaze to where Harry had come in.

"Thanks."

Harry nudged Bailey and she walked towards where he directed. He had traveled for most of the day to get here, so by the time she arrived at their allotted space he was quite tired and he was sure Bailey was too. He dismounted and then set up camp, which consisted of pitching his tent and put his packs in the tent.

After making sure Bailey was tended to, she always proved to be grumpy if Harry didn't feed her, groom her and water her quickly after he had made camp, he followed his nose to the mess tent.

"Shamukh!"He said hello to many dwarves that he recognized from the Iron Hills along the way.

Once he arrived at the mess hall, he grabbed a plate of food and sat down at a table where a couple other dwarves were sitting. While he was eating, another dwarf came and sat down at his table. Harry had noticed that when this particular dwarf had entered the mess hall, everyone became silent for a minute and then started up talking amongst themselves again. So he figured that this one was important for one reason or another.

He glanced up when the other dwarf cleared his throat. "Who might you be? I have not seen you before." His voice was deep and he definitely had a commanding tone to it and it just happened to give Harry the kind of chill that didn't mean he was cold. Harry gave him a critical once over, seeing the well made armor and the royal blue of his tunic. This dwarf had long black hair, strangely enough, no beard. He had a couple of braids in his hair, one braid that had an intricate lookingbead that held together two independent braids that signified that the dwarf was of the line of Durin.

"I am Hadrian," he replied. "And you must be..."

"Thorin, son of Thrain," the other dwarf responded. Harry bowed his head, in a shortened bow. Prince Thorin gave Harry his own critical gaze. "Where are you from, Hadrian?"

"I was born in the Blue Mountains, but I just arrived from the Iron Hills," he replied.

"I was sorry to hear about Erebor, if that means anything to you now."

"Thank you," Thorin murmured, just loud enough for Harry to hear him. Thorin's eyes seemed to shutter at the mention of Erebor, so Harry changed the topic.

"So, when are we leaving tomorrow? To take back Azanulbizar?" he asked.

"We are leaving at dawn tomorrow," the prince replied. Thorin stood up and Harry stood up too. "I need to get back to my father and grandfather. I shall see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will," Harry replied. "I look forward to retaking Moria with you, my prince. Mukhuh Mahal bakhuz murukhzu"

Thorin nodded his head in acceptance and then walked off. Harry sat back down and finished his meal. In preparation for a long day tomorrow, as soon as he was done eating, he went back to his tent and sat down in front of it and smoked his pipe for a good 20 minutes. He contemplated the fight tomorrow and just tuned out the business of the encampment.

Harry went to sleepan hour or two later, after making sure Bailey was well settled. He well looked forward to tomorrow's battle.

* * *

AN: Khudzul Translations in order:  
Mahzirikhi zu gang ghukhil- I wish you a safe journey.  
Shamukh- Hail!  
Mukhuh Mahal bakhuz murukhzu- May Mahal's shield you

If you want to find where I found those, go to my ao3 profile to this story. It has the link. The profile is molmcmahon.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: In my story, dwarves come of age at 40, so I made Harry roughly 3 years older than Thorin. At the time of the Battle of Moria, Thorin is 53 and Harry is 56.

On another subject, the dwarves in the first chapter were not Thorin and Dis, just for the record. I edited the story so Thorin and Harry meet in the second chapter.

* * *

It was chaos all around Harry. For each orc he slayed, three more took its place. Harry didn't have time to see how the others were faring; he was too busy hacking at the oncoming orcs and wargs. It was nearing mid-day and there was no end in sight for them. The army of Longbeards had left in the early morning just right after dawn. It had been a sight to see, for sure. He was quite used to seeing dwarves in armor, but this many of their kin going to fight was beautiful to him. King Thror had led the assault on the orcs and they had met in battle with little fanfare.

Harry had been loathe to use his magic now, as always, fearing the response, so he relied on his sword to get him through this. His armor had many rents in it, along with a lot of black blood from the various orcs that he had slayed. His sword was also covered in blood, showing that he had killed many orcs. Harry had a few injuries, though at first he was too energized to feel them. Now, they were starting to make themselves known; a gash on his arm, though thankfully not his main sword arm, another laceration on his right leg. They had fought for more than nine hours and he had started to get tired. He had initially used his bow and had received strange looks when he pulled it out, but had run out of arrows very quickly. There was one other dwarf that had fought with a bow, but he had swiftly gotten picked off in the first wave.

Harry could see that the dwarves would him were staggering back, blow by blow. Harry had a sinking feeling that they were losing the battle of Moria. The morale around him was declining by the hour and so were the number of dwarves themselves. He had had to step over or around a number of dwarves who were dying or already dead. Harry winced each time he ran across dead bodies; those were his kinsfolk that he was having to step around. There was little to no empty ground and his flinching grew.

Harry was in the midst of hacking his way toward the front lines when he heard a grief-stricken yell. Cutting down the orcs around him, he lifted his gaze toward the owner of the voice. He spotted Thorin staring in horror at a giant white orc. Harry saw a lone head lying near the prince and realized it was the king. It was a kick to the gut when his mind processed that. Harry cut down the numerous orcs and wargs around him, trying to reach Thorin in time.

Just as he was about get to him, he saw Azog, because that's who the orc was, swing his mace at Thorin who blocked it with a piece of wood. Harry finally reached them and cut through the orcs who were trying to sneak up on Thorin while he was fighting Azog. He heard the squelching sound of sword cutting into flesh and looked back at Thorin. The prince was lifting his shield arm, the one with the branch of oak, up as a shield and was watching Azog as the orc was being pulled out of the chaos by other orcs.

Some dwarves nearest Harry and Thorin tried to pursue Azog but were swiftly cut down by orcs. Harry backed up so he was nearest Thorin, and heard him shout toward where the remaining members of the dwarven army were.

"Du Bekar!" And with that, Harry watched as the dwarves cheered and then surged forward against the orcs. Harry stayed by the prince's side, along with a couple of other dwarves who stuck to his side too. The battle went on for another couple of hours; many dwarves had fallen in this last foray.

Finally, Harry was about to swing at another orc, but when he lifted his blade, there were no more orcs around him. Blearily, he looked around at the battle field. There were only dwarves left standing, though from what he could see, they were more swaying lightly in place, covered in blood. By this point, Harry was also limping, favoring one leg and one arm.

The numbers of wounded or dead would be staggering in this battle, from what Harry was told later. Dwarves were walking slowly around the field, checking for loved ones and relatives. He could definitely see and hear men openly weeping at the sight of their friends. He saw a couple with their heads touched to each others' foreheads. He could see dwarrows already tending to the wounded, taking them off the field to mend their wounds. Harry saw Thorin's father, Thrain walking toward his son. Other dwarves were starting to carry their dead friends off the field, to be buried in stone. A group of dwarves were carrying the body of Thror off the field on a stretcher. Harry started to look for kin near him that were alive and used a little magic on each of them to aid.

Eventually, he came across Thorin, who was hugging another dwarf to his chest and quietly crying his eyes out. He could see a dwarf who was bearing a stretcher waiting behind Thorin, presumably to carry either the clearly injured prince or Thorin's little brother who was gone. Harry was silent as he slowly walked up to Thorin, hoping to not spook him. Harry knelt in front of him, exchanging a look with the waiting dwarf who backed off. Another dwarf came over and stood by his side, glaring at anyone who came that was looking like they wanted to talk with him. Harry vaguely remembered his name as Dwalin, son of Fundin and brother of Balin. They were from Erebor, if he had heard correctly. Dwalin also looked red-eyed, as it was likely that every dwarf that was alive had lost someone.

Harry waited at their side until Thorin seemed to fall over sideways onto Dwalin's side in exhaustion and pain. Harry could see a couple of gashes and lacerations, nothing too urgent, that were bleeding obviously. The dwarf with the stretcher came to collect Frerin and with Harry's help gently lifted his body onto the stretcher. Harry waved him off and exchanged a glance with Dwalin.

"We should get him to a tent. It would do him no good to be tended to out here," he commented. Harry watched as Dwalin picked Thorin up gently and walked off to the medical tents and Harry followed behind. He made sure that Dwalin wasn't injured and got to work healing the injured.

* * *

When Thorin woke up the next morning, it was to slight aches throughout his body, and bandages around his wounds. He felt some slight pain, but nothing more than that. He remembered a feeling of warmth right after he had passed out. Thorin was also waking up to a world without his little brother and his grandfather... His heart stopped at the memory of holding Frerin until his last breath.

He slowly blinked his eyes open, only to see Dwalin and another dwarf, whom he recognized as Hadrian. Both had bandages around their stomachs. Dwalin had a bandage around his head and Hadrian had a bandage on his right arm and leg. They both looked exhausted, as if they hadn't slept at all. and their faces were shadowed in pain or grief. The two dwarves were sitting by his bed, whispering to each other.

"So you're finally awake," Dwalin commented with a grin that did not reach his eyes. "Took you long enough." Dwalin leaned over and bumped his forehead against Thorin's in a companionable way. As he was talking, Balin walked over and pulled a chair over and sat down by his side.

"How many?" Thorin asked more or less croaked out. He saw Hadrian reach over to a table next to his bed to grab a glass of water. The other dwarrow stood up and walked over and helped Thorin to sit up and drink. After he was done gulping up the water, Hadrian went back to his seat and sat down. Thorin nodded his head in thanks and then looked at Balin, expecting an answer.

Balin sighed and spoke. "More than half of our army. You know of your grandfather and Frerin." He finished and then seemed very anxious about what he was going to say next. Hadrian glanced at Balin with a frown and then turned toward him. Thorin braced himself for more bad news at the expression on Balin's face. There was sorrow there for their lost warriors, but there was also worry in his eyes.

"We have not seen your father since yesterday evening, Thorin," Balin softly replied. "We believe he has gone mad due to grief."

Again, Thorin stopped breathing at the news that he had potentially lost his father as well. Thrain had tried to shield his children from their grandfather's downward spiral from gold sickness and had succeeded with Dis and Frerin for the most part, but Thorin had seen Thror in the treasury room back in Erebor. Ever since then, he had not been very close to his grandfather, but he loved his father. Dis and Frerin had loved their father.

If they were unable to find his father, then... He would be king of a homeless people. They had no mountain; no home. In between losing Erebor and this battle, they had wandered between cities of men and other towns.

"You've sent men after him, haven't you though?" Thorin said, with some hope in his voice. He glanced at Balin, Dwalin and Hadrian in succession. They all had expressions that were ranging from hopeless to sorrowful.

"Yes, we have," Balin replied."We will find him."

"In the meantime, what are your plans?" he added. Thorin hesitated and then glanced at Hadrian who returned his gaze. Thorin hadn't fully seen how green the other dwarf's eyes were until now. They reminded him of a couple of gems in his grandfather's crown, though Hadrian's eyes had a light to them that suggested life and power. Thorin had seen him fight and he had been impressed. Hadrian's fighting had been on par with Dwalin's and that was no small thing.

Blinking a few times, Thorin returned to the conversation.

"Hadrian, you are from the Blue Mountains, right?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah I am. What about it?" Hadrian curiously replied.

"I have no home to go back to. Would they welcome us there?" Thorin questioned.

Harry smiled at something, "Of course they would. My fathers are both leaders of the small town there. I'm sure they would welcome you."

"Very well. I'm heading to the Blue Mountains. If you two would like to join me, I'm sure that would be fine.I will send for my sister, if she's not already here, to join us too."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was just waking up during the second night when he heard his name called. The day before had come with the news that Dain had recommended that the dwarves to not attempt to take and hold Azanulbizar. They had lost too many of their kinsfolk already. He had talked with Prince Thorin yesterday and the other dwarf was going to ask around the survivors and ask if they wanted to come with them to the Blue Mountains. They were leaving today around midday, if others wanted to come, they were welcome to.

"Hadrian!" someone shouted urgently.

He blearily opened his eyes, he had taken to using what healing abilities he had yesterday to aid in the mending of the injured. The healers had appreciated his help greatly, even if they thought it was odd that he didn't use any bandages or medicine. He even heard people whispering about whether or not he was another Istari, like Tharkun was. He had even heard some other dwarves calling him Gimlûn. He had thought it a joke until he realized that he lightly glowed when he healed dwarves. It was even more odd when he remembered that when he had healed people in his former life, he hadn't glowed. Though they weren't going to turn him away, as they still considered him kin of Durin's Folk. He looked around his bedroll and quickly put on his clothes and walked out of his tent. Bailey was asleep standing up near his tent where he had left her. She opened one eye at him then went back to sleep.

"What is it?" he asked the healer at the door to his tent. Dwarves who were healers wore the special symbol of a healer: a red strip of cloth around their bicep. Harry wore one, too.

"We need your help immediately," the dwarrow replied.

"I'll be right there!"

Harry hurriedly fed Bailey and then ran to the healing tent. When he got there, it was still as busy as it was when he left yesterday. It was very noisy, as many of the injured warriors were groaning. As most of the injured had serious wounds, they were still either waiting to be tended to or on bed rest. He quickly walked to the wash table and ducked his hands into the water and washed with the soap right by it.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked the healer who had gotten him.

"We were about to pull an axe out of a dwarrow, but we need an extra healer." he gestured to the back of the healing tent that was sectioned off from the rest of the tent. That was the where they had their operating tools and table.

Harry followed the head healer into the room and his jaw dropped.

"Oh Mahal, that is quite an injury!" he exclaimed. He had never seen an injury this bad or intrusive. The axe was embedded into the other dwarf's head and there was blood dripping from it in beads. The dwarrow's armor had already been removed and the less urgent injuries had been bandaged. He walked over to the table and pulled out the elder wand. Harry cast a spell to firmly put the patient to sleep, lest he wake up while he was being operated on.

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

"Bifur."

"I'm going to remove the axe and I need you to bandage the wound."

Harry touched his wand to the unconscious dwarf, ready to heal the wound and stop the internal bleeding.

"Okay, ready."

Harry was aware of the lead healer gently pulling out the axe and poured his magic into the wound. He slowly but surely knitted together blood vessels and other organic matter. The axe had dug into some of the dwarf's brain, which Harry could not mend, but he did push some healing magic into the affected part. With time and no other major injuries, it could very well heal itself with the small bit of magic he would leave there.

After an hour or two, he pulled his magic out, though he left that little speck of healing magic in the dwarf's head. The other healer wrapped some bandages around the wound after Harry left. He was quite tired after that and slowly walked out after casting a cleaning spell on himself. He had used a lot of magic for that operation, more than he usually used in one day.

But when he left the room meant for healing, he moved as if in a trance to mend another dwarrow's wounds. He moved from one bedroll to another, using his magic to shore up any bleeding or mend a bone.

It was three hours later that the head healer shooed him out. The healer had to steer him out, Harry was swaying that much. Once he exited the healing tent, he realized that it was time for the midday meal; no wonder his stomach was growling. He had quickly gotten used to being hungry four times a day, since dwarves had four meals a day.

Just before leaving for the meal tent, he was pulled aside by a dwarf who had a floppy hat on. He had a strange arrangement of his braids, too. He also had bandages on both of his arms. Harry had seen this dwarf when he had entered the tent and he was still sitting on the log bench outside of it. He was holding a piece of wood and carving away at it. He glanced up at Harry when he came out of the tent.

"Did my cousin make it?" he asked quietly.

"Who's your cousin?" Harry responded, feeling his body start to tremble more than it already was in exhaustion.

"He was the one with the axe in his head, Bifur," the dwarf replied.

"Oh, yes, he did. He won't make a full recovery, but he is alive and healing," Harry replied.

Harry watched as the other dwarrow sighed in relief and smiled. "Âkminrûk zu."

"Yamal."

He was about to walk off when he could feel himself falling. But luckily, someone caught him. Harry turned his head to see who had saved him from face planting in the mud. Though he had a fair idea of who it was already from the feel of the dwarf.

"My liege," Harry bowed his head.

"Hadrian, you don't have to call me that. I told you yesterday, my friends call me Thorin," the prince replied with one eyebrow raised at feeling the trembling. "How long have you been working in the healer's tents?"

"Uh," Harry looked at the sky, "definitely more than a couple of hours."

"Are we friends?" he added.

Thorin turned to look at him, as if he thought him slow. "I would like to think we are."

"Oh, well, then my friends call me Harry. Why are you here?"

"Harry, I had wanted you to meet someone, but it seems you can not stay on your feet well enough to stay awake. Dwalin told me where you were likely to be, as he heard the healer early this morning. You can meet her later."

"Okay, I think I shall just go..."

Thorin grinned when he felt Hadrian's head hit his shoulder and heard him start to snore. He had heard other warriors whispering about him and calling him, 'Gimlûn' and he had gone to see for himself. He had wanted to introduce Harry to his sister, but when he had seen how the lead healer had to steer him out of the make shift infirmary, he dismissed the notion.

Thorin picked up Harry, well able to now as most of his wounds had healed already. Though, he probably didn't want Dwalin seeing him carry Hadrian. Both Dwalin and Balin were like mother-hens when it came to him.

* * *

Thorin walked into his own tent and lowered Harry onto his own bedroll, who continued to sleep. Dis stood up from the chair by the table and came over to look at the dwarf who was now currently occupying her brother's bed.

"So this is the one that the warriors have been calling 'Gimlûn'?" she asked.

"Yes, he is. He also is the one from the Blue Mountains," Thorin commented.

"I look forward to meeting him," Dis replied with interest in her tone.

* * *

AN: Khazdul Translations

Gimlûn- star man

Âkminrûk zu: thank you

Yamal: with pleasure, (response to thank you, informal)


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry woke up a couple of hours later, his stomach was growling loudly. It was probably time for midday meal; what would have been lunch in his previous life. He slowly opened his eyes, only to discover that he was not in his own tent. Last he remembered, he was about to go get something to eat... Right, Thorin had caught him and had presumably brought him to his tent.

The plan was to leave for the Blue Mountains later today, so Harry was thankful for that nap. Though, he suspected if he fell asleep on Bailey during their travels, she wouldn't mind.

Harry sat up and stretched. He had apparently needed that nap, as his body was not at all tired now. Harry looked around and saw Thorin and a lady dwarf sitting at the table in the tent, ready to eat. Harry had always felt protective of female kin; as did all dwarves. There were just too few of them around for males to be anything but protective of them. Though, he felt a fleeting emotion run through him and he was abruptly startled to find that it was jealousy.

As Harry stood up, he realized that there were three place settings at the table and one was not occupied yet.

"Harry, you're awake!" Thorin said and then gestured to the female dwarf sitting across from him. "I would like to introduce my sister, Lady Dis."

"Oh, she's your sister?" Harry chuckled nervously and then walked over and bowed his head in deference. As Dis was Thorin's sister, that meant that she was also daughter of King Thrain. She turned over to look at him then smiled at him.

"That's not necessary, Harry," she commented. "Thorin seems to think you are aruyad and I am inclined to take his word for it.

Harry looked back up at her and then glanced at Thorin, who was grinning at him. Dis looked astoundingly very similar to Thorin, with the same color hair and for the most part, same braids. Though she did have a braid that indicated that she had already courted someone and she had a bead in her hair that looked like it meant to show that Dis was married to someone. She had light blue eyes like her brother, but Thorin's were a bit darker. She did look very well muscled; most likely she was very skilled with an axe. In fact, he saw an axe that definitely wasn't Thorin's on the weapon rack in the tent.

"I am very sorry for your loss, Lady Dis," Harry said softly, with sympathy his tone. He still had the memories of him losing his godfather and everyone else that died during the war in his previous life, but they were growing hazier and less vibrant each year. "Have the scouting parties found your father, yet?"

Dis looked at him with an intent look, but seemed to see that he understood. "Thank you."

"No, they haven't," she added.

"Now, I hear the other dwarrows are calling you Gimlûn," Dis inquired. "Why is that?"

Thorin and Dis both noticed that Harry twitched at the nickname. Thorin wondered why it seemed to bother him, that his kin had called him something other than his name.

Harry looked between the two dwarves for a minute then replied with, "It's a long story."

"How about we eat lunch then tonight, when we make camp for the night, you tell some of it?" Dis suggested, grinning when Harry's stomach gave another loud growl.

Harry blushed, "That sounds good."

Harry walked over to the third seat and sat down to eat. "Oh, wait, why did you bring me to your tent, Thorin?" He glanced over to the elder sibling, questioningly.

"I... it was closer than your tent and you were falling asleep on my shoulder," Thorin replied sheepishly. Dis gave Thorin a sharp, suspicious look and then started to eat her meal.

* * *

The three of them ate lunch and then Harry went back to his own tent to pack up. The dwarves who were going to the Blue Mountains with them were going to meet at the edge of the camp. Harry tacked up Bailey again and put everything into his packs. He folded up the invisibility cloak and put it in the bottom of his packs and put the elder wand in the holster he had fashioned from leather on his wrist. Though, he didn't expect to need it on the journey unless they ran into goblins or trolls.

Once he had packed everything up, he led Bailey to where he was meeting Thorin and Dis for the ride home. He was actually looking forward to seeing his parents again, as he had missed them. He hadn't seen them in 10 years. And that was a new emotion to feel: that he missed his fathers. He had never actively missed the Dursley's in his previous life. As he walked through the camp, there were other dwarves packing up; some had their own ponies and others were carrying their packs on their backs.

When he arrived at the rendezvous point, there were already many dwarves there. It looked like a lot planned to join Thorin on their journey to the Blue Mountains. He could see Thorin, Dis, Dwalin and Balin at the head of the group, which easily numbered 50 dwarves. Harry could even see that some of the dwarves were injured, but they were probably stubborn enough to ride with their exiled king. Which that was what Thorin was now; no one had seen Thrain yet and Harry had heard from the scouting parties that they had scoured everywhere within 50 miles of Azanulbizar.

Harry led Bailey over to where Thorin and Dis were waiting on their own ponies. He noted that Thorin had packed the branch that he had used as a shield when he fought Azog.

"Harry, you can ride up here, if you want," Dis said, smiling at him. "We should be able to leave in a few minutes."

"Sure," he replied. Once he walked over to them, he brought Bailey to a halt and then mounted, which she helped by nudging his foot with her head. In doing that, Harry missed Thorin shifting to give Dis a look, to which she grinned.

After settling on Bailey's back, he glanced around at Thorin.

"Are your injuries feeling better today, Thorin?" he asked, curiously.

"They are. I presume I have you to thank for that?" Thorin replied gruffly.

"Yeah, you were the first one that I healed after the battle."

* * *

Their big group left only a couple of minutes later, with Harry riding next to Thorin in the middle. He had also noticed that Dwalin also rode close to Thorin, too, which made sense from what Dwalin had told him. They had grown up together in Erebor and Dwalin had since followed Thorin wherever he went. Harry had heard other dwarves call Dwalin Thorin's murkhûn.

Along the way, Harry had to periodically move from the front alongside Thorin to tend to some of the injured. He made sure that their stitches wouldn't come apart and eased their pain some. And again, he glowed lightly while he was healing their kin. He could see Thorin and Dis watching him while he healed. Even some other dwarves watched him; it was like they considered him a more trustworthy wizard.

For the most part, their journey remained uneventful. The dwarven armies had slaughtered most of the goblins at Moria, so none would bother them. They did encounter a couple of groups of men, merchants and the like along the road. Though the group steered away from the bigger folk. They never saw any elves, however. Harry knew that Thorin and most likely a good portion of the dwarves following them held a grudge against the elvish folk. He however did not; he didn't trust them, but he didn't have a grudge against them either.

* * *

After riding for five and a half hours, the big column of dwarves settled at an area that had obviously been camped at before. Everyone placed their tents near each other, as to make it easier to come to friends aid if need be. Harry dismounted and then was about to settle his bedroll at the designated watch point when Thorin walked over and led Bailey to where he and Dis had settled.

Grinning, Harry followed him and set up his bedroll right next to Thorin's. He helped Dwalin and Balin set up a campfire and accepted the wood that another dwarf had gone for. Harry sat down at the logs that had been set around the campfire and watched as another dwarf started to grill fish that they had caught at a creek that was just near their campground.

After everyone had dinner, which Harry noticed that Thorin had made sure that everyone had received food, the dwarves split up into groups. He could see one group sitting by their bedrolls and had pulled out instruments and started to play. By now, it was Harry, Thorin, Dis, Balin and Dwalin sitting by the main campfire. There were little campfires by each group. By now, the sun had been down for more than a couple of hours since it was during the winter that they were traveling.

"So tell us your story," Dis started. "Am I right to call you zigral?"

Harry sighed but acquiesced, "Yeah, I'm a wizard. Though I'm not one of the Istari."

Dwalin and Balin both perked up at Harry's admittance.

"Not one of the Istari?" Balin asked curiously.

"No, at least, not that I know of," Harry replied.

"We've never heard of another wizard that wasn't an Istari, least of all a wizard as one of our kin," Dis commented. Meanwhile, Thorin was staring at Harry with interest, though Harry had no doubt that he was listening to him.

"Well, I'm, okay, this will be a little weird, but this is my second life," Harry responded.

"What do you mean, this is your second life?" Balin asked, with the others nodding their heads in agreement with his question.

"I was born in another time and place and when I died there, Mahal gave me another chance here," Harry replied. "I vaguely remember talking during the time I was not here and when I had died the other world."

"Do your parents know that you are a wizard?" Dis asked.

"Yeah, they do. I do think that Mahal had a talk with them one night," Harry smiled and it was clear to the other dwarrows that he loved his parents.

"Does that long twig have anything to do with how you use your magic?" Thorin finally asked. Harry startled only a little when he realized Thorin had moved closer as the night wore on and now he was sitting right across from him.

"You mean, this?" Harry pulled out the elder wand from its' holster on his wrist. "It's what I use to direct my magic most of the time."

"May I?" Thorin asked, holding out his hand.

Harry gave him a critical look then handed his wand over for Thorin's examination.

"Did you carve this?" Thorin asked while he looked the wand over and felt the different markings on it.

"No, in my place and time, there was a specific person that did all the carving and creating of the wands. However, as the saying went, 'The wand chooses the wizard' and this particular one chose me. Albeit, after a battle," Harry replied.

"It suits you," Thorin commented.

"Thanks."

"What else can you do, other than heal?" Dis asked, clearing her throat. Harry blushed at that; it had seemed like he and Thorin were the only ones around for a minute.

"Uh, let's see, I can cast a light at the tip of my wand or change shape. I can cast defensive spells or spells to attack," Harry listed.

"Wait, what do you mean you can change shape? Balin, have you heard of any of the Istari that can do that?" Dis asked.

"No, not to my knowledge. No one has ever seen them do if they can," Balin replied.

"Would you be willing to show us?" Thorin asked Harry, intrigued.

"Sure," Harry glanced around, making sure no one else was looking at their group. Then shifted shape. Once he was on four paws, he stretched his whole body out and shook his coat, as it had been a good long while since he had shifted shape. As a leopard, he could walk around quietly and, well, maybe not stealthily since he was bright orange with black spots. He had also grown in his animagus form as he grew during the years and he was a full grown leopard now. Which meant that he was about half the size of Thorin and Dis.

He reopened his eyes and glanced around. Everyone seemed to be awed all over again and their jaws were dropped. Harry slowly padded his way over to where Thorin and Dis were sitting, presenting himself yet again. He stopped a couple of inches before them and bowed, with his right front leg kneeling.

"Harry, you're beautiful!" Dis exclaimed and reached out a hand but pulled it back in. Harry walked the rest of the way toward them and nudged his head toward her hand, encouraging petting. She reached out her hand and started to scratch behind his ear.

"Is that purring I hear?" Thorin teasingly asked, grinning at him. He too reached out a hand to stroke Harry's back.

Harry pulled away from Dis and tilted his head at Thorin, and gave a low growl, as if to say 'No, nope I'm not purring. You must be hearing things.' Both of them laughed, to which Harry gave a feline grin and then stepped back and shifted back to his normal form.

* * *

AN: Okay, just for the record, big cats don't actually purr. I'm just taking creative license.  
So the next chapter will contain: arriving at Ered Luin, a certain two someone's might start courting and the birth of Fili and Kili!

Khazdul Translations:

aruyad- kin  
murkhun- shield man  
zigral- wizard  
gimlun- star man


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up during the night to shallow and hitching breaths next to him. Blinking awake, he could see there were still a couple of hours until dawn. He looked around, trying to locate the sounds that he was hearing and finally turned to his other side. He was about to go back to sleep when he saw movement next to him.

Thorin looked like he was in the throes of a nightmare, he was tossing and turning in his bedroll. Harry crawled over the last couple of inches to the other dwarf and reached out a hand to touch Thorin's shoulder.

"Wake up, Thorin," Harry murmured. "You're dreaming."

And with that, the dwarrow startled awake and Harry withdrew his hand from his shoulder, wishing he could touch the other as something more than friends. Thorin turned to look at him intently then moved so that their foreheads were touching. Harry blinked then sighed as he became aware of butterflies in his stomach. He felt like a young dwarfling again, watching others fight or undress and swim in a lake and getting a low thrum of arousal in his lower body.

"Thank you, mi bâh," Thorin whispered back, in a gravely voice, still full of sleep. He pulled back after a minute then stood up and went to the designated spot for watch. As Harry was about to go back to sleep, he remembered that it wasn't even Thorin's watch; he hadn't even had to take watch tonight, as the others had all volunteered before him.

Harry yawned then slowly got up and meandered over to join him. When he sat down next down to Thorin, the dwarf turned to look at him and took out his pipe and filled it with pipe weed and held it out to him, questioningly. Harry pulled out his and did the same, but wandlessly lit the two pipes. Harry just waited Thorin out, seeing that he needed to talk, but let him stew for more than a couple minutes. Harry had brought along his favorite pipe weed, so there was no need to hurry, at least on his account.

"I miss my brother and grandfather and father," Thorin murmured then glanced at Harry, who signed that he was listening in the dwarvish silent language. Harry then scooted closer, so there was practically no personal space between them to offer silent support. He could feel Thorin lean into him a little.

"I understand," he replied, softly. "I lost my parents when I was young in the other world, too. I know how it feels."

Thorin turned to look at him, "I'm sorry, Harry."

"It was a long time ago now," Harry replied.

"They were baruf," Thorin said. "First, there was the loss of Erebor and I thought it would get better once we retook Azanulbizar, but it didn't. It became worse." Harry glanced at Thorin, his voice had almost choked up at the end.

"Had you been dreaming of the day that Erebor was lost?" Harry asked after they had sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Yes. That day will forever stay in my memory as one of the worst days of my life," Thorin admitted grimly.

* * *

Over the next few evenings during their trip, Harry told both Thorin and Dis of his past. They were of course very sympathetic, as he had known they would be. The memories of his non-existent childhood had all but disappeared, which he was grateful for. After their talks in the evenings, Thorin and Harry had made it a pattern to always sit away from their designated camp for the night and share in a couple of peaceful moments. A couple of times, Thorin had started talking about his family, describing his childhood adventures in Erebor. Harry had then talked about his two fathers, preferring them to his abominable aunt and uncle.

On the last morning of their travels, as Harry was waking up, he was about to go about braiding his hair when Thorin walked over. He had known that the other dwarf had always risen before most of the dwarves; he had found that Thorin preferred the time of the day before the mid day meal. Harry on the other hand hated waking before at least an hour or two after the sun rose, if he had the time. If he didn't, he always did wake up, though reluctantly.

He was just brushing out his long hair when he felt Thorin sit down behind him with his legs going around Harry and put his hand on his hand, the one that held the brush. Harry could feel his face and heart warming at the implied question and the touch. He could feel the heat coming off Thorin and it felt good. Releasing the brush to Thorin's care, he relaxed against the other's chest as his hair was brushed and braided into its usual braids. Harry had indeed noticed that Thorin had observed what kind of braids he had during their first meeting and so knew that he hadn't courted anyone else. Harry could see Dis stopping to smile at them then went about packing up their camp.

Having his hair brushed by someone else was kind of Harry's weakness now. His parents had known that and had taken advantage of it when he had thrown a few fits in his youth. Harry chuckled when he remembered the various times that he had thrown a tantrum, along with floating furniture. He felt Thorin's hand pause then return to braiding his hair.

"Why are you laughing?" Thorin asked. Harry could feel the dwarf talk, as he was tucked up against Thorin's chest.

"I'm just remembering my parents having to deal with me when I threw a fit when I was younger. I had wanted to try out the bow and arrow as a weapon, but whenever I became upset, my magic would act up. You can imagine what Athin and Gavor trying to calm me down and then finally, they realized that they could make me relax by brushing out my hair," Harry replied.

Thorin chuckled, "So that's why you've been purring like a cat while I have been doing this."

Harry blushed, "No, well, I do like it when someone else braids my hair."

"Indeed."

But now, it made him feel all warm inside, not at all like when his parents did it. Now, it made his body take attention. Though, when he felt Thorin pull away, he opened his eyes, moved away and turned to face him. Harry tried to think about things that would make his erection subside to limited success. But luckily, he was wearing enough clothes to hide it.

The other dwarf had gone a bit pink. "Harry, I know you might have a suitor back at your home waiting for you, but will you give me leave to court you? I don't have a courting bead with me, but when we arrive at Ered Luin, I will make you one." Harry watched as Thorin dragged one his hands through his hair anxiously.

Harry smiled; he had never seen Thorin this flustered, and it did feel like he had known him forever. Fighting alongside someone in that desperate battle and in this case Thorin, had made Harry feel like he would love to be at his side wherever he went. To Harry's knowledge, he didn't have anyone back at home who wanted to court him. He was too odd for a dwarf; he didn't favor gems and jewels as much as the other dwarrows did. But, having someone that knew what he was felt really good to him. Thorin knew that there were reasons that he wasn't all dwarf inside.

Harry looked back at Thorin, who had grown anxious during his obvious internal debate. Harry grinned, "Yes."

The other dwarrow turned back to look at him, as he had turned his eyes away from him. Thorin smiled, and closed the gap in between them and touched his lips to Harry's. Harry could feel his eyes flutter close and he gave a pleased murmur. When Harry deepened the kiss, he heard Thorin release a low moan.

They both pulled back at the same time for air and leaned on one another. Harry opened his eyes and could both feel and see that Thorin was breathing heavily. Harry was breathing heavily too and his heart was pounding.

Thorin grinned and reached a hand to snake under and around to grasp Harry's neck. "I look forward to courting you."

* * *

They arrived in Ered Luin that afternoon to a sunny sky and to a few strange looks from passing dwarves, but the looks didn't last too long. Most of them recognized Thorin and just went on their way. The long train of dwarrows had started to depart in different directions as they passed different buildings. So it was just Harry, Thorin, Dis continuing onto Harry's home. Harry had seen Dis grinning in excitement as they reached the small town and trotted Bailey over to ride alongside her.

"It seems like you will be a step further than just kin," she commented, her eyes searching the street for something or someone. "You will be good for my brother, that much I know."

Harry nodded, but then realized that she wasn't paying attention to him. "Yes, I think so. I know that courting goes on for six or seven years for us dwarves, but it seems like it will go quickly. I'm very fond of your brother already."

As he counted down the minutes to seeing his parents again, he heard an excited yell. He turned to glance at Dis, who had dismounted from her pony and ran toward a male dwarf. Harry turned around in the saddle to look for Thorin, but stopped halfway around. His suitor had come up to ride alongside him again. Harry smiled at him and nodded toward where Dis and the other dwarf were well on their way to kissing hungrily.

"Who's that?" he asked Thorin.

"That would be Nili, my sister's suitor," Thorin replied. "They have been courting for four or five years already." He smiled at them and dismounted to go say hello.

"They are obviously in love already," Harry commented with a smile. Dis and Nili were just holding each other now; their affection for each other very clear.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to look further up the street; he knew that voice. He quickly dismounted and told Bailey to stay and ran toward Gavor and Athin. They both pulled him into a hug, so it was a Harry sandwich.

"We've missed you!" Athin exclaimed. Harry was about to pull back when he heard a certain throat being cleared. Gavor chuckled then gradually allowed Harry to pull out of the group hug to see Thorin standing right next to him.

"Athin, Gavor, may I introduce Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain?" He gestured to Thorin and watched as his fathers both immediately bowed at the waist.

"Thorin, these are my fathers, Gavor and Athin," he finished.

Thorin took a step closer, "That is not necessary." He clearly meant the bowing, to which Athin and Gavor stood back up. "It is very nice to meet you when I have heard so many great things about the fathers of my intended."

Harry startled at that, glanced at Thorin who smirked. Harry blushed at that and saw his parents raise their eyebrows at him. He would surely be interrogated now after they were alone.

"Harry," Thorin started, "I will see you soon. I have yet to stable our ponies and settle in." Harry knew that either Dis or Thorin had sent along a couple of dwarves to pick out a home for them. He hoped that it was close to where his home was.

"Alright," Harry replied. "I'll see you later then."


	7. Chapter 7

5 years later

Harry was just on his way home from seeing Thorin at the forge when he was surrounded by younger and some older dwarves. He sighed, the other dwarves in this town had always thought him to be odd and unnatural; he had never shown an interest in gems and stones when others did. Most dwarves just left him alone, knowing that Thorin was courting him and to mock him was to risk Thorin's wrath. They knew that Thorin's word was the highest authority around here. These dwarves also didn't know that he was a wizard; only Thorin, his sister, Balin, Dwalin, Athin, Gavor and the patients he had healed at the battle knew.

The dwarves around him shouted insults in Khuzdul, growing louder and more agitated by the minute. Harry winced at a couple of the mocking tones and insults that they were spewing at him.

"Kulhu ma sakhizu ya izzûghizu, ma mahtadadizu ya 'agulhizu," he shouted back, hoping to get them to quiet down. He was only thankful that they didn't have ammunition against his lack of a beard anymore, as it had taken a while to grow in, but it had. It now held a couple of small braids in it, saying that he was a fighter in the battle of Azanulbizar.

The dwarves didn't back down at his reminder(or insult) and there was a small crowd now in the middle of the street. And when he had had enough, he cast his patronus silently, which was obviously different now. Though he startled still. What appeared out of nowhere was a giant translucent, blue, dragon! It flapped its' wings and roared at the assembled dwarves, but stayed at his side.

In the years that he grew up and leading up to meeting Thorin, his patronus had been a fox. Now, apparently it was a dragon...

Harry realized that everyone had gone silent, but didn't look scared at all. Many were drawing their weapons. He hastily ended the spell and the dragon was gone. The dwarves looked at him askance then one dwarf, whom Harry recognized, called out to him. He was one of the ones that worked with his father, Athin.

"So you're the one everyone's been calling Gimlûn!" The group of dwarves started to murmur amongst themselves.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose so," Harry replied slowly. "I didn't..."

"Harry, you okay?" Thorin called out, sauntering toward the group, which parted for him. He was still in his leather apron that he wore when he was working. Harry would have grinned heatedly at him were it not for him being lost in thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry responded, still in a daze as he connected what the change in his patronus had meant. He felt Thorin come up and slide an arm around his waist, possessively.

The form it had taken was a dragon...

That meant one thing and one thing only. He couldn't deny the love that he felt for the dwarf right next to him anymore. If it came out as a patronus, then his magic was telling him something that he knew already.

* * *

7 years later

Harry was just drying off the sweat that had formed on his neck and shoulders from holding a sword fighting lesson for the younger dwarves when he felt arms come around him. He grinned and turned around in Thorin's arms; they both were of the same height, so they could look each other in the eye. Harry had seen the other dwarf start watching him from the sidelines in the evening, after Thorin came home from the forge.

"Thorin!" Harry felt himself turn pink. "I'm all sweaty!"

"I like you all tired and sweaty," Thorin smirked and promptly pulled Harry into a kiss with a hand underneath his hair on his neck. Harry sighed into it, forgetting for a moment that he was covered in sweat. He could feel the courting bead in one of his braids swinging against his head.

Once Thorin pulled back, he stared heatedly at Harry's neck, specifically the mark that he had left there last night. Which there was a reason that Harry had left that visible and not glamoured it and this was precisely it.

"Don't you guys have something to do?" Dwalin grumbled, walking over to their side of the practice field. He taught the younger ones axe fighting.

If it had been even two years ago, Harry would have jumped apart, but now he was comfortable. "Yeah, but the lesson was over a couple of minutes ago."

Thorin glared at Dwalin, quite used to his griping about him and Harry. "Dwalin, don't you have something better to do? Like going back home?"

"Yeah, yeah, ki melhekh. I'm going," Dwalin groaned, already yelling to the students to go home.

Harry chuckled, but wasn't quiet enough to hide it from Dwalin's back. "I heard that!"

"Yeah, I meant for you to hear that!" Harry shouted back, grinning.

Thorin rolled his eyes, but smiled at the two. Then he turned to look at Harry, his eyes already dilated, with a heated look. "We should go home too."

Harry grinned; tomorrow was the anniversary of their courting ending and their wedding seven years ago. They had received a small house from Harry's parents as a gift and they always took advantage of not having anyone else in the home to have sex, even six years later!

* * *

45 years later

Harry was now 116 years old, which was middle age for a dwarf. He had moved to working in the forge with Thorin, who was 113 and they still loved each other so much. Dis had gotten married to her suitor, Nili, around the same time that they did. In fact, she had just gotten pregnant nine months ago with her first kid. That had been a joyous occasion for all of them when she had announced it. She had requested a midwife at the time and asked Harry if he would help her through it too. He had been glad to say that he could, but that it would be his first at a birth. Dis had laughed then told him he would be fine.

Harry was just finishing up the dishes from breakfast when Nili came racing through their door. Thorin was just getting ready to go to work.

"It's time! She's going into labor!"

* * *

AN: Sorry about the short chapter. I just have a question for you guys, if I wrote this as Harry/Thorin/Bilbo, would you still enjoy this?

And, if you guys want to see more of Thorin and Harry's courting or anything else in this story, just tell me. I could write some deleted scenes from this story. I had just really wanted to get to the quest, so I decided to write it this way.

Khuzdul Translations:

Kulhu ma sakhizu ya izzûghizu, ma mahtadadizu ya 'agulhizu- What you don't see with your eyes, don't invent with your mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I have upped the rating to M. Starting with this chapter, there will be sex and if you don't want to read it, then skip it.

* * *

3 years later

Harry gave a low groan when Thorin finally entered him. He was already sweaty; the big drops of sweat falling down his forehead. He clenched his fingers on the bedspread where he was lying on his stomach. They had already stripped off all of their clothes, so they were both naked. And Harry loved to look at Thorin and he suspected that Thorin loved looking at him too. He clenched around the intrusion for a second then Harry felt Thorin land a kiss on his shoulder blades and grasp his hip in reassurance. He also loved the scratchiness of Thorin's beard running over his back at the same time. Harry then slowly relaxed to let the other's cock enter him. He could feel a couple drops of sweat fall onto his back from Thorin himself and he grinned. They usually exchanged positions every now and then, but today, he could sense that Thorin needed this.

He heard Thorin grunt and Harry reached around to pull him into a kiss that turned needy and hot. Thorin was smiling at him, though it was a heated smile. Harry's own cock had been leaking precome since Thorin had pushed him against the door when he had gotten back from the forge. They had come together in a rush and there probably would be bite marks and scratches all over their bodies tomorrow. By now, they both knew each other's bodies very well.

"For Durin's sake, move already!" Harry shouted. He smiled when Thorin seemed to be on the same wavelength and started to move. He felt Thorin start to pull out but pushed back in a second later with more strength. Harry could feel himself start to breath heavier with each thrust and he could definitely hear Thorin breathing heavier too. On his next thrust, he hit the spot; the spot that guaranteed Harry would see stars. Harry keened at the pleasure that provoked. He was glad that they had found their own home; otherwise they would be either living with Dis or his own parents. And right now, all he could think of was Thorin. He wouldn't have the concentration it would take to keep up a ward for silence.

Harry slyly bucked up onto Thorin's cock and heard him curse loudly in Khuzdul. He grinned, knowing Thorin loved when he did that. In retaliation, Thorin reached around and grasped Harry's cock and squeezed lightly.

Harry gasped, feeling heat building up in his lower region, burning it's way through his entire body. And when he just couldn't hold it in anymore, he came. He shouted and clenched again around Thorin, who came a couple of seconds after him.

* * *

"I love you, mi âzyungâl," Thorin panted, a couple of minutesafter they both had released. Thorin slowly pulled out and rolled Harry over to tuck him against him.

"And I you," Harry murmured, smiling,blinking against sleep, feeling Thorin start to run a hand over his back.

"We should get ready for dinner," Harry sleepily remarked, yawning mid sentence.

Thorin turned onto his side, smiling fondly at him. "We still have fifteen minutes.

"Then don't wake me until we have 5 minutes," He responded and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"Harry! Thorin!" Dis exclaimed and stepped aside to welcome them. She then went back to the kitchen, clearly busy cooking.

Harry smiled and stepped inside, hearing the running of little feet down the hall.

"Hawy!" Harry chuckled at the toddler's speech.

"Fíli!" Harry knelt down to catch the dwarfling in his arms, picking him and swinging him around. Fíli squealed in glee, clapping happily. The little one already had a head full of golden brown hair. "Little lion!"

Fíli pulled back and giggled. "I missed you!"

Harry looked into Fíli's eyes, "It's only been a couple days, akhûnith."

Fíli smiled and Harry smiled fondly back. He had of course been with Dis at his birth and had been able to hold him only a couple of minutes after the birth.

"Go say hello to your uncle. I want to say hi to your 'amad."

"Okay."

Harry stood back up and watched Fíli raced over toward Thorin and ran straight into him. He smiled when Thorin gave an oomph as if having a dwarfling run into him had an affect. Harry turned and went to go say hi to Dis, hearing Fíli giggling again at whatever Thorin was talking to him about.

Dis was stirring a lovely smelling pot above the fire and Harry could hear Nili fixing up the dinner table.

"Dis, it's good to see you," Harry chuckled.

"Even if it's only been two days?" Dis replied, amusement clear in her voice. She turned around to greet him.

"Yes, of course," Harry grinned.

Dis smiled, then took on a more serious expression. "Did the anniversary of what happened at Erebor go smoothly this year?"

Harry grimaced, "For the most part. He did have a nightmare again. I know he wants to retake Erebor, but the time's not right. Nor do I think it would go well now."

"Well, it's a good thing you're there. My brother probably wouldn't be truthful with me," Dis grinned. "I have you to spy on him for me."

* * *

2 years later

"Dis, one more push!" the midwife encouraged.

Harry felt Dis squeeze his hand and moved some magic into her, providing energy to her. She smiled gratefully at him and then pushed one last time. Nili was on the other side of her, also holding her hand.

Harry heard the squealing of a newborn and in the next minute, the midwife was holding Dis's next son in her arms. Harry glanced at Dis, who was red in the face from all the exertion, but was glowing from joy. Nili brushed strands of hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Harry uncurled her fingers from his hand and shook it out then went to go help clean off the babe.

Harry performed a couple of cleaning spells and a diagnostic charm, to find that there was nothing wrong. He draped a blanket around one arm and took the infant from the midwife, who started to clean up around the room. He glanced down at the baby and beamed at the child, who was just staring at him. Harry turned and walked back to Dis, who smiled when she caught sight of Harry.

"I assume you want to hold him?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do. Bring him here!" Dis grinned, holding out her arms. Harry extended the baby toward her along with the blanket and Dis beamed. Nili grinned at his wife and gazed at their new child.

"I'll go get Thorin and Fíli," Harry murmured, letting the family have their privacy for a few minutes. He walked out of the main bedroom of Dis and Nili's home and walked toward where his heart led him, to just outside the bedroom. Thorin and Dwalin were both standing against the wall, with Fíli tucked in Thorin's lap.

Harry walked quietly out and up to Thorin, who glanced up at his arrival.

"Is mama going to be okay?" Fíli asked quietly.

"She's going to be fine, little one. You have a new brother!" Harry exclaimed. He watched as Fíli wriggled off of Thorin's lap and ran into the open room. Dwalin sauntered after him.

"She's going to be okay?" Thorin asked, hesitantly.

"Of course. I wouldn't have lied to Fíli or you," Harry murmured, walking up to get into Thorin's personal space. He reached a hand to weave it underneath Thorin's hair and grasp his neck and leaned to touch his forehead.

"They're both fine."

* * *

AN: Khuzdul Translations:  
mi âzyungâl- my lover  
akhûnith- man who is young  
'amad- mother


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Okay, just for the record, I am planning on writing deleted scenes for this fic. They will include courting, fluffy fun times with little Fili and Kili, the 'talk' with Harry's parents on courting, possibly more sexy times and more. I'll either write them during writing this story or put them up when I'm done with this one.  
Also, this became a series, "Harry's Life Take Two: Middle Earth", so I'll be putting up the deleted scenes up and possibly a sequel.

* * *

4 Years later- T.A 2868

Harry woke up to a loud pounding coming from the door. It had been a long day, of searching for Níli, who had gone missing on a hunting trip a couple of days ago. Thorin had sent out search parties and about 20 dwarrows had split up to search for Dís's husband. He yawned and rolled over, only to bump into Thorin, who was sleeping right up against Harry's back. Harry put the pounding down to the fierce storm that hadn't stopped before they had gone to sleep and was about to fall back asleep when he heard yelling and crying. He looked out the window, only to see that the storm had yet to decline in intensity.

He startled and shook Thorin awake. "Thorin, your sister's at the door! And I think I can hear Fíli and Kíli too!"

Harry quickly got out of bed, hearing Thorin grunt then start to get up. They quickly put on robes and ran to the door. On the way to the door, Harry slowed and started a fire in the fireplace, knowing the two little ones might need to be warmed up or at least Kíli would. Their two homes were not close together.

He heard Thorin open the door and went to join him. Dís and the two dwarflings were at the door but Harry didn't see Níli anywhere.

"Dís?" Thorin murmured. "Come in before you three melt in the rain."

Harry could see that despite the pouring rain, Dís was crying and rocking back and fourth on her heels. She was holding Kíli in her arms and Fíli's hand and slowly came into their home. She hesitantly came in, towing her two children. Fíli was steadily crying and Kíli was every which way, as if confused and looking everywhere in their house for their father. Kíli also had one of Bofur's little wooden toys in his left hand, the eagle, if Harry wasn't mistaken.

"What happened? Did they find Níli?" Harry asked softly.

Dís stared at him and shook her head. "They found his body." Her voice breaking on the last word.

Harry exchanged a glance with Thorin, who gestured to his sister-sons. Harry nodded to him then walked up to Dís and gently pulled Kíli out of her hold and pulled him into his chest with one hand. Harry could feel Kíli shiver ever so slightly and turn into Harry's warmth. He placed a soft kiss on Kíli's forehead in reassurance.

"Fíli, come here," Harry murmured to the dwarfling. Fíli slowly then hurriedly ran over to grasp Harry's extended hand. Harry saw Thorin move to pull Dís into a hug after her hands were empty. Once Harry had a hold of Fíli's hand, he walked with the two into the living room to settle near the fireplace. Harry heardThorin murmuring reassuring words to his sister and loud sobs from the hallway.

Harry sat down with the two and opened his other arm for Fíli to crawl into, which he did. Harry cast a few charms to dry them both off and a light warming spell for both. Luckily, he was able to encircle the two in a hug; he figured when the boys reached maturity, he wouldn't be able to.

"Where's our 'adad?" Kíli asked, looking between Harry and his brother. "And why is mama crying?"

Harry sighed and looked him in the eyes. "He's gone, little eagle."

Fíli's breath hitched then he started to sob in earnest. Harry started to stroke the nine year old's back in soothing circles.

"But he's coming back, right?" Kíli pleaded, his eyes already filling with tears.

"No, he won't be coming back," Harry murmured, ready to hold two armfuls of crying dwarflings. Kíli started to cry himself, so Harry pulled him into his arms, next to his brother.

* * *

By the time the two had cried themselves to sleep, still in Harry's arms, it was near midnight. Harry slowly stood up, one dwarrow in each arm and walked into his and Thorin's room. He figured Dís might need a night to herself, possibly. He lowered each down onto the bed and summoned one of the spare blankets to cover them both. Harry smiled when Kíli inched over to cling to his brother, who clung back fiercely.

He then walked back out and went to check on Thorin and Dís. Harry found them still in the hallway, asleep. They had both cried until they fell asleep, but with no sound attached. He knelt in front of them, shaking each awake lightly.

"Dís, Thorin, it might be better to sleep in a bed?" He murmured, yawning. The brother and sister jolted awake at the same time.

"Are Fíli and Kíli okay?" Dís asked quietly. Thorin looked at her, studying, then stood up and reached out a hand.

"Yeah, I put them to bed on our room. They were crying their hearts out," Harry replied softly. "Do you need anything?"

"Thanks, brother. I don't think so," Dís said and took her brother's hand and let Thorin pull her up.

Harry watched as Thorin escorted Dís into their guest bedroom. "I'll be in bed."

Thorin turned to nod at him, then disappeared into the other room. Harry walked into their room, seeing Fíli and Kíli still asleep. He was about to lie down on one side of the bed when he heard a whimper. He glanced back down to the dwarflings, who were starting to toss and turn.

A couple of minutes later, Thorin came back into their room, sighing. He glanced at the bed and smiled at the sight. His Harry had shifted into his leopard form and curled around his nephews. He took off his robe and settled back into bed, entangling one hand into Harry's fur and fell asleep to light purring.

* * *

73 Years later- T.A. 2941

Harry sighed gratefully when he and Thorin finally made it to the Prancing Pony in Bree. His axe would need cleaning as soon as they had time. It had been a long hunting trip, only made longer by their absence from Dís, Fíli and Kíli. Harry, Thorin and Dís were now considered middle aged for dwarrows and Fíli and Kíli were past their maturity and still as mischievous as ever. Fíli, with his twin blades and Kíli with his bow and arrows. They made quite the pair, always protective of one another.

Harry followed Thorin to a table and then to go get them a pair of ales. He received a few odd looks, but dismissed them. Harry didn't think that his reputation as a wizard had left Ered Luin. As he was heading back to the table, he saw that Thorin had been joined by a human male.

The man was tall, had a long beard and was wearing a grey cloak. He was also holding a staff and he was clearly one of the Istari, Gandalf the Gray, if Harry wasn't mistaken. He sauntered over to join Thorin, who relaxed subtly when Harry went over and pulled his chair right next to Thorin's. He knew that Thorin wasn't very comfortable with showing affection in public so Harry just offered silent took one look at him then turned back to look at Thorin, deeming Harry unimportant.

"Tharkûn, good evening," Thorin said, exchanging a significant look with Harry. Harry nodded and handed over the ale. "Do you need something, to be sitting at the same table as us?"

"You know me?" Gandalf asked curiously.

"My father and grandfather talked about you," Thorin remarked.

"So I would be correct in assuming you are Thorin Oakenshield then?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, you would. What of it?" Thorin said gruffly.

"I have a proposition for you," Gandalf replied, then looked around the tavern then back at them.

"A proposition?" Harry asked. "What about?"

"It would be best to discuss this in privacy, if you know of a place," Gandalf muttered.

Thorin glanced at Harry, then looked back at Gandalf. "We could go back to my halls in Ered Luin, if you think that would be best."

"Very well, I shall meet you there."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry dismounted from Theo and told his pony to stay with the others and went to go join Thorin, shouldering his pack. There were fourteen other ponies there, so his pony had company. And it was nice to know that Fíli and Kíli had made it to the Shire and Hobbiton on their own. It had been a long journey from Ered Luin to Hobbiton and Harry was rather looking forward to sleeping inside. Though, he loved sleeping under the stars with a fire and with his kin. Luckily, he could feel Gandalf's magic lighting up one of the hobbit holes, so he could steer Thorin in the right direction.

Harry had always wondered what hobbits and their homes looked like and now he had the chance. They were small homes with circular doors and small windows. And they looked to be homes for even smaller creatures than dwarrows were.

AN:

Okay, here's what I'm going to do for this:  
This story will remain just Harry/Thorin.  
I'm planning more hp/hobbit stories in which at least two will be thorin/bilbo/harry.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

As it was past supper time, Harry couldn't see any hobbits out as they grew nearer to Bag End. Though, as they passed homes, he could see lady hobbits looking out of the windows at them. And occasionally male hobbits with them, peeking out from curtains.

The two of them strode through Hobbiton, along the path and as Harry could feel them getting closer, they heard rowdy singing. Harry glanced at Thorin, who shrugged and grimaced and took off toward the last hobbit hole near the path.

* * *

Bilbo had had enough with these dwarves, first with the messing up his home, eating through his pantry and now playing around with the dishes and utensils. He scowled when they started singing about how stiff he was and when they started to throw his plates in the air... He grumbled but sighed in relief when he saw the dwarrow who was standing at the sink had washed the dishes.

Then the most amazing thing happened, well he suspected, he would be the only one to call it amazing in his opinion, all the dwarves stopped and went silent when they heard knocking at the door.

"Not another one!" Bilbo groaned.

"He is here," Gandalf said solemnly and walked over to the entry hall to greet whoever it was at the door. Though just when Bilbo was about to go to the door, he saw Gandalf get a peculiar look on his face, one of curiousness and amazement.

Bilbo groaned, but went to go open the door but the two young ones that had been amongst the first to come in raced before him. He plodded over to the door and opened it to see two dwarves at the doorstep. One had a big blue coat on and he looked regal; the other had on a light brown coat. They both had big axes strapped to their backs and the one with the light brown coat also had a bow and a quiver of arrows too.

"Gandalf," the one with without the bow said and stepped inside while unlatching his coat. The other dwarf followed him and unlatched his own and took the others' coat and put them both on the coat rack with the other dwarrow's coats were.

"Bilbo Baggins, may I introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield. And I'm sorry, but I don't know your name," Gandalf said, gesturing to the other dwarrow.

"My name is Hadrian," the one with the bow replied.

"Uncle Harry!"

"Hey you two! What mischief have you two gotten up to without us?"

Bilbo saw the dwarrows that had beaten him to the door both smile at the newcomer.

"Or also known as Harry to my friends and select others." Bilbo saw him point to the two young ones and to Thorin, whose eyes softened.

Then Bilbo turned back to look at Thorin, who practically drew his attention.

"So this is the hobbit," Thorin stated, tone dripping with dissatisfaction.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. Thorin was eyeing him like a captain taking stock of his troops. Bilbo admittedly shrunk back a little at the intimidating stare.

"Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo murmured. All of the dwarves had gathered around to watch.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued then looked taken aback when Hadrian elbowed him in the side.

Bilbo saw Hadrian lift an eyebrow at Thorin. They then exchanged a few words in the dwarven language. He turned his gaze to, now that he remembered, he thought their names were Fíli and Kíli; the dwarrows were snickering at the two.

His attention was brought back to Hadrian and Thorin, who had settled back and he was gazing at Hadrian with a fond expression.

"Achrâchi gabilul," Thorin said softly to Bilbo, who gaped.

Bilbo watched as Thorin went to join the other dwarrows. Hadrian stayed still for a minute, watching him go then turned back to face Bilbo.

"Excuse him. He can be mistrusting of strangers, especially one that is not a dwarrow," Hadrian said.

"What did he say to me?" Bilbo asked.

"He said he was sorry," Hadrian replied. "He's not used to being around people who don't speak our language."

"Oh," Bilbo muttered.

"Now, I take it from Fíli and Kíli's smiling faces, there's food here?"

"Right, there is. Follow me."

* * *

After the meal and discovering that Gandalf had a map and key to a door and handing Bilbo a contract, the dwarrows all broke off into groups. Harry stayed sitting for awhile to finish his meal while Thorin went to go talk with Balin.

"So did Thorin get lost on the trip?" he heard Dwalin ask in his direction.

Harry chuckled. "Let's just say that I had to steer him onto the right path a few times."

"I heard that," Thorin remarked, raising his voice.

"I know," Harry grinned in his direction.

"Hadrian!" Harry turned to glance down the table.

"Bofur!"

"It's good to see you," Bofur exclaimed.

"Likewise," Harry replied then did a double take.

"Zûr zu ?" Harry asked Bifur, who was sitting next to Bofur.

"ghelekhur, razu?" Bifur replied.

"I'm good," Harry responded. "I see you're doing better. I hope that there was nothing amiss in the past few years." He gestured to his head, meaning Bifur's head wound.

"There wasn't. However, he can only speak in Khuzdul now," Bofur said.

"Oh," Harry said back. "I'm glad that was the only issue."

* * *

"Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold.

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light"

Harry slowly quieted his voice until the song was done and there was quiet in the hobbit hole. Everyone started to disperse, probably most to their bedrolls and to bed or to finish their pipes. Harry followed Thorin into the guest bedroom that Bilbo had granted them and closed the door behind them. He looked at Thorin, who was standing a few steps into the room, stock still. His arms were entwined behind his back.

Harry paced over to stand in front of his husband and reached out a hand to land it on the nape of Thorin's neck and pulled him in to touch their foreheads. Harry heard Thorin sigh in relief at the closeness.

"We no longer have a burglar," Thorin murmured, sighing.

"Oh?"

"I heard the halfling say that he wasn't going to go with us," Thorin said.

Harry pondered that. "Well, we'll have to see about that, won't we? I think, Gandalf was right. Bilbo doesn't know what he has to offer us."

"I hope you are right about that," Thorin muttered. "I do regret the need for a burglar from this khulîn."

"We'll protect him," Harry whispered.

"If indeed he changes his mind."

* * *

AN: Khuzdul Translations:

Khuzdul Translations:  
Achrâchi gabilul- I'm sorry (formal apology)  
Zûr zu ?- How are you?  
ghelekhur, razu- I'm fine, and you?  
khulîn- peace place


End file.
